Ensoleillement
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Danni moved to Hawaii to get away from everything and to heal after the death of her husband. What she didn't expect was Steve McGarrett bursting into her life and taking over it. Danni isn't sure she's ready for another relationship but that isn't going to stop Steve from trying to convince her otherwise, by any means necessary. (Steve x OC)
1. Chapter One

Ensoleillement

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Eric 'E-train' Russo, Stan Edwards, Rachel Edwards, Grace Williams, Mary McGarrett and Lori Weston do not belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, David Russell, Libby Russell Josh Richardson, Summer Richardson, Ronnie Chen and Kevin Matthews do however belong to me so please don't use them without asking permission first. I might have missed some people out so if you come across someone you don't recognise then they belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Plot bunnies are seriously deadly, just when you think everything is sorted and you have everything planned, they jump you and that's it, you can't focus on anything until it's done.**

 **So here we go, take this as a gift and run with it because I'll be shooting the next plot bunny which tries to sneak up on me.**

 **This is A/U, like completely A/U. It's set in 2011 and 50 is pretty much the same but there are some changes, for example Danny's sister has moved to Hawaii which means that Eric is here as well. You'll see a lot of Eric as you'll find out… I won't tell you anymore of the changes, I feel like it be better for you to see them as they occur!**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Danni moved to Hawaii to get away from everything and to heal after the death of her husband. What she didn't expect was Steve McGarrett bursting into her life and taking over it. Danni isn't sure she's ready for another relationship but that isn't going to stop Steve from trying to convince her otherwise, by any means necessary. (McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni Richardson yawned as she pulled her car to a stop in her space, taking a moment to gather her belongings together before she climbed out of the car and locked it behind her, stretching her arms over her head and wincing when she heard a crack from her back**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Danni Richardson yawned as she pulled her car to a stop in her space, taking a moment to gather her belongings together before she climbed out of the car and locked it behind her, stretching her arms over her head and wincing when she heard a crack from her back. Shaking her head, she made her way slowly to the bakery across the street from where she was parked, keeping an eye on the surrounding area. It was early, still only five AM so the roads were mainly empty of traffic. She stopped by the entrance, her eyes flickering up to the sign and smiled, unlocking the door and stepping into the room and looked around her taking it all in.

She felt peaceful here, something which surprised her when she thought back to her reasons for being in Hawaii in the first place. The pain was still there, she doubted it would ever fully leave, but at least it was becoming bearable. The change of scenery had been the right thing to do and leaving her old career as a Homicide Detective back in New Jersey was a good idea as well. She had too much counting on her to go down in a hail of bullets, taken out by some kid or drug peddler.

She wasn't sure what had made her open a bakery up here of all places. She hadn't picked Hawaii, she had planned to go somewhere colder, somewhere which had seasons but her eldest son Josh had watched a documentary on the place and for some reason it had stuck with him and he had pleaded that they went there. Danni had agreed, eager to encourage the first bit of enthusiasm that Danni had seen from him since she had broken the news that his father was never coming home again.

She had always loved baking and had a talent for it, finding the motion of it relaxing and therapeutic. She had more than enough money to afford it and a house and so she had gone for it, unsurprised and a little amused and grateful when her twin brother had decided to join her in Hawaii as well now that his time as a medic in the Ranger core had come to a natural end with him being transferred into the reservists.

They had been in Hawaii for six months now and the bakery was a success, busy enough that Danni had to hire extra people to work with her. Amy Hanamoa was a no nonsense woman who also happened to have the kindest, warmest heart of anyone Danni had met. She had taken one look at Danni when she had come to interview and wore her down until Danni hired her. It was a decision which Danni had never regretted, the two of them becoming great friends. Danni dealt with everything out back while Amy was out front. It was an arrangement which suited everyone. They had four other workers who Danni had hired: Adam Charles, a young man in his late twenties who insisted everyone called him Toast who was one of the smartest men Danni had met, Eric Russo who was seventeen and tended to work the late and weekend shifts so he could afford university. Ronnie Chen was in her early twenties and newly arrived on the island and finally Kevin Matthews who Danni tended to work with the most.

They were a strange mismatch of people but they were family and Danni wouldn't change any of them.

Shaking her head, she glanced down at her watch, thankful that David wasn't started his shift at the hospital until midday meaning he would deal with the morning rush while Danni dealt with things here. They shared a house with enough space that they could live there without being in each other's hair. The garden out back was merely an added bonus in Danni's eyes.

Danni blinked when she heard a knock on the door behind her and glanced over her shoulder to see Toast grinning at her through the glass. She raised an eyebrow at him, turning back to the door and unlocking it, allowing him in and shot him a questioning look.

"I thought you were on the late shift with Eric today?" She asked him curiously, tilting her head to the side as she headed towards the counter. Service was due to start in an hour and a half and the morning rush was always on of their busiest times.

"I was" Toast answered her with a lazy grin as he followed her round the counter, turning the plugs back on as he spoke. "But Ronnie rang me last night and she's got an early class this morning which was actually meant to be in the afternoon and asked if we could swap. She checked with Amy first and Amy said it was cool so Ronnie will work with E-Train instead. That cool with you Blondie?" He asked, suddenly sounding concerned as he looked towards her.

"As long as one of you covers then I'm fine with that Toast" Danni assured him. "Just for future reference though, when you swap shifts with someone, drop me a quick text message or something just so I'm aware of the change."

"You got it, I think Ronnie thought Amy would tell you, so I'm guessing it was just a miscommunication or something." He told her with a shrug as he grabbed his apron from the stand and pulled it over his head, looking towards her. "You heading out back?" He queried, nodding when she made a sound of acknowledgement.

"I don't think you've worked a Monday morning here have you?" Danni queried, smiling when Toast shook his head, tying the bow at the back of his apron before waiting for instruction. "Okay it's pretty much the same as any other day except we need to double the portions. The coffee machines are already on, so can you take care of the beans and then start making the sandwiches up, I'll get the ovens started and the pastries in" She informed him, clapping her hand on his shoulder and squeezing as she passed before she entered the kitchen and glanced around her, her smile growing at the sight of her domain before she pulled her sleeves up, pulled on her apron and began working.

The hour and a half seemed to zoom by but they were on schedule. Everything in the oven which needed to be in there was in there. The first round of pastries were out in the cabinet ready to be served. The coffee was brewing and the majority of the sandwiches were made up. She glanced towards the clock, and walked out.

"Everything ready here" Toast informed her, catching sight of her questioning look.

"Amy's late in today because she has an appointment so I'll be helping you out front" She told him. "I've got a timer on for the stuff in the oven so I'll have to disappear for a bit but between us and the fact that Kevin is due in at ten, I don't think we should have too much trouble." She said, glancing towards the door to see a small queue forming. "Go and unlock the door and let's get this day started."

* * *

Author note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you, if you've taken the time to review, follow or make the story into a favourite!**


	2. Chapter Two

Ensoleillement

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Catherine Rollins, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Eric 'E-train' Russo, Stan Edwards, Rachel Edwards, Grace Williams, Mary McGarrett and Lori Weston do not belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, David Russell, Libby Russell Josh Richardson, Summer Richardson, Ronnie Chen and Kevin Matthews do however belong to me so please don't use them without asking permission first. I might have missed some people out so if you come across someone you don't recognise then they belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here's is the next chapter of Ensoleillement for you all.**

 **In case anyone is wondering about the title it's the name of Danni's bakery in the story and is French. The word Ensoleillement (According to my vague memories of French class and google) means sunshine. So she's called her bakery 'Sunshine' but in a different language, mainly because this Danni has roots via her mother in France.**

 **I don't envision this story will be a short one, it will probably end up being about 18-20 chapters since there is a lot I want to get done. It is however likely to be an one short, as in once it is finished I doubt I'll revisit it, though saying that one of my mottos in life is never say never.**

 **I'd just like to take the opportunity to thank Rosie44 for always being there to soundboard all my stories, I really appreciate it and it helps me out more than you know to have someone to discuss all these never ending plot bunnies with.**

 **I have quite a few stories in the work and although my love of the actual show has died, my love for the Danni world and everything entailed in it is still going extremely strong so I can almost guarantee that all the stories I start, will be finished. I just ask that you're a little patient with me since I obviously do all this writing in my spare time and some months I have little spare time.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the next chapter of Ensoleillement.**

Overall Summary

 **Danni moved to Hawaii to get away from everything and to heal after the death of her husband. What she didn't expect was Steve McGarrett bursting into her life and taking over it. Danni isn't sure she's ready for another relationship but that isn't going to stop Steve from trying to convince her otherwise, by any means necessary. (McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett rolled his eyes in annoyance as he reached up and adjusted his hands free kit in his ear wishing that there a mute button on his phone which he could press to switch off his partner's Danny Williams voice.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Catherine Rollins / Lee Martin (Roltin)**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Steve McGarrett rolled his eyes in annoyance as he reached up and adjusted his hands free kit in his ear wishing that there a mute button on his phone which he could press to switch off his partner's Danny Williams voice. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved the younger man like a brother, there was nothing that he wouldn't do for him and he would take out anyone who threatened Danny and his young daughter Grace but starting his Monday morning having to listen to one of Danny's world famous rants was something which he could have done without considering how disappointing his weekend had turned out.

It had started off well with Lieutenant Catherine Rollins arriving on the island, she had contacted him as soon as she had hit land and he had invited her round his house for some dinner though very time they had made that plan they had never quite gotten round to the dinner part. It was when she had arrived, that things had changed. Instead of throwing herself at him, she instead just kissed him on the cheek as she passed him, heading into his living room and sitting down on one of the chairs. She waited until he had lowered himself onto his sofa before she told him that their arrangement of scratching each other itches was over because she had met someone else, someone who she was falling for heavily.

He had been surprised by her announcement since she had always been focused more on her career than anything else but he was happy for her, the two of them had always been friends before anything else and it had been nice to know that they would still be friends. She had stayed for dinner before she had left to head back to her hotel room with another kiss across his cheek ad a promise to call him to arrange them getting together for lunch before she had been gone.

The rest of the weekend had been spent cleaning his house up, losing himself in the familiar routine.

"Hey! Are you listening to me Steven?" Steve blinked, bringing his thoughts back to the present and spoke for the first time in five minutes.

"I'm listening Danno" He replied,

"Good, then you know how shitty my weekend has been so do me a favour since you're still on the road and stop off at Ensoleillement and pick the team up some bakery goods. I'm getting the feeling that we're going to need it. Yourself included considering what happened with Catherine" Danny instructed, his voice softening slightly.

"Catherine and I have only been friends with benefits Danno, I'll miss that side of it but it's not like we're not going to be in each other's life still. We're still friends after all" Steve explained with a shrug that he knew Danny couldn't see. "What's Ensoleillement?" Steve queried, changing the subject, frowning slightly as he racked his brain trying to remember where he had heard the name before.

"It's the bakery where my nephew works. It opens at six thirty in the morning everyday apart from Sunday so it should be open now. I haven't been there myself but Eric came round on Saturday and he brought some of the pastries that they make there and they were damn good Steve, dare I say they were even better than anything I had in New Jersey" Danny admitted, sounding as though the words pained him.

That sentence caught Steve's attention causing his eyes to widen in surprise. For as long as he had known Danny Williams, the other man had gone on and on about how much better New Jersey was than Hawaii when it came to everything. To hear him say out loud that there was something better in Hawaii then in New Jersey was a mini miracle that Steve immediately wanted to explore.

"Normally I'd say no but anything which you say is better than New Jersey seriously needs to be checked out. Send me the address in a text and I'll head there now and pick the team up a selection to ear. I'll be slightly late in." Steve commented, raising an eyebrow when Danny laughed down the phone.

"Considering how busy Eric says the place gets, you might be more than a little late in. Don't worry though Steve, I've got your back and cover for you. See you soon."

Steve smirked, shaking his head when Danny hung up on him before he could say anything in reply. He glanced down at his phone when it beeped at him and read the message, throwing the cell onto the passenger seat and hit the right indicator, turning into the next road and heading down it. He was only about five minutes away from the address which Danny had texted him.

He pulled his truck to a stop outside the bakery on the opposite, killing the engine and glanced at the red mustang he was behind with a look of interest before he climbed out of the truck onto the pavement and looked over the hood at the bakery. It was an attractive looking building, red bricked and spacious looking and clearly busy if the amount of people entering and exiting the building was any indication for Steve to go by. He patted his pocket, making sure he had his wallet before he crossed the road and entered the bakery looking around him curiously. The first thing he noticed was that the inside was large and spacious, the smell of coffee and baking hitting him hard, making his stomach rumble in appreciation. The floors were made of wooden floorboard which had been polished until they gleamed. Several tables littered the space, each surrounded by large squishy chairs and sofas. The walls were painted a pale yellow and was covered with several paintings of the ocean and beach which Steve would be willing to bet were painted by local artist. The second thing he noticed was that every single table and standing position was taken and that there was a large queue to the counter.

"Great" He murmured to himself, joining the back of the queue, suddenly regretting agreeing to this though he knew that his team deserved a treat of some kind. They had all been giving their all recently, working on cases back to back with little downtime between cases, this weekend had been the first weekend they had off for about a month if not longer. He tilted his head back and looked at the menu, taking in the large selection of coffees and teas listed before his eyes flickered to the right hand side of it taking in the list of homemade smoothies and fruit juices.

"What can I get you buddy?"

Steve glanced down, realising that he was now at the front of the queue and that a tall, lanky looking man with dark hair and eyes was watching him, a small grin on his face clearly waiting for Steve to answer. A glance down at his name badge showed that his name was Toast which Steve assumed was some kind of nickname and not the result of some really cruel parents.

"Yeah, I'll take a large vanilla latte, a large latte, a double expresso, a large white coffee and a mixed berry smoothies please" He ordered, looking back down as Toast nodded, looking away from him to the side and called out his order to someone before he turned back to Steve.

"Do you want any of our homemade pastries that were made on site today or just the drinks today?" Toast commented. Steve looked down at the cabinet to the side that Toast had waved to, his eyes widening when he saw the selection which was available; the sight of the food making his mouth water. He looked back at the younger man and nodded.

"I'll take four of each" He stated, holding his credit card to Toast, ignoring the quick surprised look which crossed the other man's face. Clearly he was used to people having pastries but probably not used to someone getting 4 of everything. Steve knew his team though and he knew they would demolish them. Toast took the card from him, running the prices through the register and inserted the card into the machine holding it out to Steve who quickly added his pin number.

"You can pick up your drinks from the end of the counter. I'll just get your pastries together." Toast told him with a smile. Steve nodded at him and headed to area Toast had indicated stepping up when the couple who had gone before him moved away.

He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before he dropped it and looked behind the counter, freezing when his eyes landed on the woman behind the counter who was expertly getting his drinks together. She was gorgeous, small and petite with wavy looking blond hair which was caught back in a high bun, her skin was pale and her eyes were large and heavily lashed though he couldn't tell the colour since she hadn't looked towards him yet. His eyes moved down taking in the pretty red dress which highlighted her figure and the black ankle boots she was wearing.

"Large Vanilla latte and latte" She called out, finally looking up towards the area he was standing. Steve caught her eyes, staring into them taking in the beautiful grey colour before he forced himself to speak.

"Those two are for me." He told her, his heart skipping a beat when she smiled at him and placed the two drinks in front of him.

"The other three are yours as well?" She asked, waiting until he nodded at her before she spoke again. "Great, I'm just finishing them off so I won't keep you a moment." She stated, turning her attention back to the coffee machine.

"I've never been here before" Steve said to her, attracting her attention to him briefly.

"Never?" She repeated, raising her eyebrow at him for a moment when he shook his head, mentally kicking himself for starting off with such a lame conversation starter before she looked back at the white coffee. She was silent for a moment before she spoke. "Are you new on the island?" She questioned him, sounding curious.

"No, I was born and raised here until I was fifteen and went to the mainland to live. I stayed out there until last year when I came back here to live. How long have you been opened for?" He queried, leaning forward on the counter, his eyes not leaving her as she worked, surprised at himself that he had given out so much information about himself to someone he had just met. There was something about her though that he felt as though he could tell her anything.

"It be seven months next week" She answered him, placing his other two hot drinks in front of him. "I'll just get your smoothie" She said, stepping to the back of the counter and quickly gathering the fresh fruit together, placing them in the blender, she added the other ingredients, blending them together and pouring the mixture into a cup, placing the lid on it and handed it to him with another smile. "Enjoy"

"Thanks" He said before he quickly spoke, attracting her attention before she could focus on the next order. "I'm Steve by the way" He introduced himself, holding his hand out to her with a smile. She turned back to him, looking down at his hand for a moment, studying it before she smiled softly at him, his heart skipping a beat again at the sight of it.

"Hello Steve, I'm Danielle" She replied, placing her hand in his. Steve smile widened as he shook her hand, his hand engulfing her smaller one.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Danielle" He told her, watching as her cheekbones turned a soft shade of pink which he found adorable.

"Same to you Steve" She said, pulling her hand out of his grip and tuned her attention back to the coffee machine, picking up the next cup and glancing at the side of it before she began preparing it.

"Here you go Buddy" Toast said, moving past Danielle and passing over two large, filled to the brim bags, to Steve who took them. "Four of everything just as requested. They should taste like heaven because Danni-girl makes them all and that girl can seriously bake and cook" Toast informed him with a grin which Steve returned with a half-smile before he turned his attention back to Danielle.

"I'll see you tomorrow Danielle" He told her, his smile widening when she looked at him, her eyes searching his curiously before she nodded at him.

"See you tomorrow Steve."

Steve picked up the two bags before he grabbed the drinks, taking one more lingering glance towards Danielle before he turned and headed out of the door. He headed back to his truck, pacing them on the passenger seat, making sure he wedged the drinks in before he pulled out of his space and began heading to the office, his mind fixed back on Danielle, wishing that the day was already over and that it was tomorrow so he could head back there and speak to her again.

"McGarrett" He whispered to himself, resisting the urge to bang his head against the steering room. "You're in trouble now."

* * *

Author note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you, if you've taken the time to review, follow or make the story into a favourite!**


	3. Chapter Three

Ensoleillement

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Catherine Rollins, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Eric 'E-train' Russo, Stan Edwards, Rachel Edwards, Grace Williams, Mary McGarrett and Lori Weston do not belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, David Russell, Libby Russell Josh Richardson, Summer Richardson, Ronnie Chen and Kevin Matthews do however belong to me so please don't use them without asking permission first. I might have missed some people out so if you come across someone you don't recognise then they belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here's is the next chapter of Ensoleillement for you all.**

 **In case anyone is wondering about the title it's the name of Danni's bakery in the story and is French. The word Ensoleillement (According to my vague memories of French class and google) means sunshine. So she's called her bakery 'Sunshine' but in a different language, mainly because this Danni has roots via her mother in France.**

 **I don't envision this story will be a short one, it will probably end up being about 18-20 chapters since there is a lot I want to get done. It is however likely to be an one short, as in once it is finished I doubt I'll revisit it, though saying that one of my mottos in life is never say never.**

 **I'd just like to take the opportunity to thank Rosie44 for always being there to soundboard all my stories, I really appreciate it and it helps me out more than you know to have someone to discuss all these never ending plot bunnies with.**

 **I have quite a few stories in the work and although my love of the actual show has died, my love for the Danni world and everything entailed in it is still going extremely strong so I can almost guarantee that all the stories I start, will be finished. I just ask that you're a little patient with me since I obviously do all this writing in my spare time and some months I have little spare time.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the next chapter of Ensoleillement.**

Overall Summary

 **Danni moved to Hawaii to get away from everything and to heal after the death of her husband. What she didn't expect was Steve McGarrett bursting into her life and taking over it. Danni isn't sure she's ready for another relationship but that isn't going to stop Steve from trying to convince her otherwise, by any means necessary. (McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

" **So you care to explain to me what is wrong with you then? You've been spaced out all day and that's not like you." Danny commented, leaning back in the passenger seat of his car, his gaze fixed on Steve who was driving with a faraway look on his face. Danny waited for Steve to answer, frowning when the other man remained silent.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Catherine Rollins / Lee Martin (Marllins)**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"So you care to explain to me what is wrong with you then? You've been spaced out all day and that's not like you." Danny commented, leaning back in the passenger seat of his car, his gaze fixed on Steve who was driving with a faraway look on his face. Danny waited for Steve to answer, frowning when the other man remained silent. He doubted Steve had even heard what he had said which had been the story of the day so far. "Steve? Hey Steve, you there buddy? Earth to Steve!" He repeated, reaching over and flicking Steve in the arm, smiling brightly at him when Steve finally turned to him with a frown.

"What was that for?" Steve demanded, an almost sulky tone to his voice which reminded him of growing up with his siblings.

"What that was for is the fact that I've been talking to you for the past five minutes and you've been ignoring me." Danny told him, rolling his eyes when Steve's face turned to a look of surprise.

"You have?" He said, the comment causing Danny to sigh as he wondered once again whether he was being punished for something.

"Is this about Catherine?" He pressed, the remark causing Steve to blink at him, his eyes searching Danny's face before he looked back towards the road, focusing at it.

"No" He said thoughtfully after a pause as though he gave the comment some thought before answering him. "Catherine and I have always been friends first. The sex between us was great and I'll miss it but like I told you earlier Danno it's not like she isn't going to still be in my life, we're still going to be friends, we're still going to hang out, there just won't be any sex with it. I'm glad she's met someone who makes her happy." Steve stated, glancing towards Danny again to see the blond man watching him, his face unreadable for a moment.

"Okay then" Danny remarked finally, nodding at Steve, crossing his arms over his chest. "So if it's not Catherine and you're happy for her then what has been with you then? Because work has been quiet today so it can't be anything like that and you haven't had any contact with the Governor so…" his voice trailed off as he shot Steve a questioning look.

"Nothing" Steve said, meeting Danny's eyes briefly before he looked away.

"Wait a minute" Danny said, his eyes widening as he brought his hand up, slapping it gently against his forehead. "What kind of Detective am I, I've seen you act like this once before. You've met someone haven't you McGarrett. Someone who has taken you fancy. Come on, spill then, tell me everything. Who is the lucky lady?" He demanded. Steve remained silent as he pulled the Camaro into his driveway and killed the engine, shooting Danny a look before he opened the door, climbing out of the car and closed it behind him, moving towards the house. Danny often came round for dinner on a Monday night to watch a game together so he knew the other man would follow him.

He opened the door, leaning down and picked up the post from the mat before he dealt with the alarm which was beeping at him.

"You want a beer Danno?" He called over his shoulder, dropping the letters on the side and kicking his shoes off heading into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, grabbing two beers and opened them both, taking a swig of one and passing the second one to Danny who took it from him, a disgruntled look on his face.

"Are you not going to tell me anything?" Danny questioned. "Because we both know that I'm going to find out one way or another so you should just spare us both the time and effort and tell me."

"Steak tonight or do you fancy something else?" Steve commented, looking in the fridge. "I got some eggs and cheese so I could do an omelette if you want."

"Omelette is fine with me" Danny said, taking a sip of his drink. He remained quiet, watching as Steve began gathering the ingredients he needed. His mind racing, clearly Steve was going to remain quiet so he would have to figure this out for himself.

Steve had been normal on the phone when they had spoken that morning, it had only been when he had come into work that he had been quiet and thoughtful which meant that whoever had taken his fancy he had met in-between that time their call ended and he came into work.

"Thanks" Danny said when Steve handed him his plate.

"We'll eat in the living room" Steve commented, grabbing his own plate and leading the way back into the room before he collapsed on the sofa, grabbing the remote control and turned the TV on, bringing up the game he had recorded for them to watch.

Danny waited until he finished his omelette, placing the plate on the table before he spoke, keeping his voice casual.

"So she either works at Ensoleillement or she was there being served." Danny commented, ignoring Steve sigh as he looked over him.

"Danny" He said, a tone of warning to his voice which Danny ignored.

"You probably wouldn't have had the time to talk to someone casual there unless they were in the line with you but you don't tend to talk to people in the line so it must have been someone who served you or made your drink instead, someone you would have to have interacted with. Eric says there are three women who work there. Amy is married to Meka so you wouldn't go for her, you don't go for married women. Ronnie is the one who Eric is interested in, she's twenty two so she's too young for you" Danny remarked thoughtfully before he met Steve's eyes, his mouth curling into a knowing smile. "You met Danielle" He remarked confidently.

"Danielle?" Steve said blandly. "Who is that?"

"Danielle Richardson is the owner of Ensoleillement the place where Eric works, the place you went for pastries earlier. According to my nephew she's very pretty, about thirty years old, wavy blond hair, large grey eyes, apparently according to him when you see her you can't forget her. Normally she's out back because she the one who makes the pastries but apparently if they are short staffed she comes out from out back and makes the drink orders up."

"Oh" Steve commented lightly, remaining quiet for a moment before he spoke again "And what else do you know about her?" Danny smiled knowing he had his partner now.

"She's quiet and keeps to herself. She used to be a Homicide in New Jersey but she left when her husband was killed, that was when she came out here and had a change in job. She has two kids so I'm guessing she didn't want to risk not being able to be there for them. Owning a bakery and baking is a lot safer than being a homicide Detective. Less likely to be shot" Danny answered.

"How do you know all this?" Steve queried, placing his own plate on the table and picked up his bottle of beer taking a sip of it.

"Eric" Danny told him, "He thinks a lot of her, says she's a good soul"

Steve frowned slightly at the word before he spoke again.

"Did you know her? I mean you both worked in New Jersey in Homicide, so I'm guessing you knew each other while you were there"

Danny considered the question before he shrugged.

"It's hard to know without actually seeing her face to face but if it's who I think it is then yeah I know Danielle though I didn't know that she was out here in Hawaii. I never actually worked with her personally or on any case. The Detectives were split into different groups back in New Jersey, I worked with one and she worked with each other. She was married with a young family and so was I so…" His voice trailed off and he shrugged.

"What did her husband die of?" Steve asked, resting the bottle on his knee, keeping his gaze fixed on the game.

"No idea" Danny said with a shrug. "If you want to know that then you're going to have to ask her yourself. I'm guessing you'll be heading back there soon to speak to her again."

"Oh" Steve commented with a shrug, smiling when Danny made a sound of amusement.

"You can play it how you want Steve but we both know that you were going back there probably tomorrow and I'm going with you. This is way too interesting to miss out on" Danny said, glancing towards Steve and grinning at him.

"Danno" Steve commented with a shake of his head. "Just watch the game."

"Whatever you say Steve" Danny replied, leaning back in his chair, his eyes flickering from Steve and focusing on the screen again.

He wasn't going to miss this for all the world.

* * *

Author note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you, if you've taken the time to review, follow or make the story into a favourite!**


	4. Chapter Four

Ensoleillement

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Catherine Rollins, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Eric 'E-train' Russo, Stan Edwards, Rachel Edwards, Grace Williams, Mary McGarrett and Lori Weston do not belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, David Russell, Libby Russell Josh Richardson, Summer Richardson, Ronnie Chen and Kevin Matthews do however belong to me so please don't use them without asking permission first. I might have missed some people out so if you come across someone you don't recognise then they belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here's is the next chapter of Ensoleillement for you all.**

 **In case anyone is wondering about the title it's the name of Danni's bakery in the story and is French. The word Ensoleillement (According to my vague memories of French class and google) means sunshine. So she's called her bakery 'Sunshine' but in a different language, mainly because this Danni has roots via her mother in France.**

 **I don't envision this story will be a short one, it will probably end up being about 18-20 chapters since there is a lot I want to get done. It is however likely to be an one short, as in once it is finished I doubt I'll revisit it, though saying that one of my mottos in life is never say never.**

 **I'd just like to take the opportunity to thank Rosie44 for always being there to soundboard all my stories, I really appreciate it and it helps me out more than you know to have someone to discuss all these never ending plot bunnies with.**

 **I have quite a few stories in the work and although my love of the actual show has died, my love for the Danni world and everything entailed in it is still going extremely strong so I can almost guarantee that all the stories I start, will be finished. I just ask that you're a little patient with me since I obviously do all this writing in my spare time and some months I have little spare time.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the next chapter of Ensoleillement.**

Overall Summary

 **Danni moved to Hawaii to get away from everything and to heal after the death of her husband. What she didn't expect was Steve McGarrett bursting into her life and taking over it. Danni isn't sure she's ready for another relationship but that isn't going to stop Steve from trying to convince her otherwise, by any means necessary. (McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

" **It's closing time boss"**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"It's closing time boss"

Danni glanced up from her task of wiping the counters down to see her employee Ronnie Chen grinning at her, her large, dark eyes twinkling with a look of relief which Danni couldn't help but relate to. The afternoon had been nonstop due to a conference of some kind being held nearby. Somehow the knowledge that they were the place to come for good coffee and even better pastries had leaked out leaving them short staffed and run off of their feet trying to keep up with all the demand and the customers.

Danni straightened slowly, dropping the clothe on the side before she stretched her arms above her head as she came up on tiptoes, her eyes lingering briefly on Ronnie's dyed blue hair before she spoke.

"Those words are magic to my ears" she stated, dropping back down and absently shaking her hands out in front of her. "You've got that test tomorrow at university right? The one which is important to your overall grade?" Danni asked, tilting her head to the side when Ronnie nodded at her, a look of sympathy coming to Danni's face when she caught the look of worry which came to Ronnie's face. The younger woman was studying to be a marine biologist and it seemed to Danni that half of the girl's life was spent with her nose in a text book, studying for it while the other half was spent working at the coffee shop to afford all the books her course required.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning at ten. I'm pretty confident that I've done enough to pass it, god knows I've studied enough but…" her voice trailed off slowly as she lifted her thumb to her mouth and began biting at the nail of it.

"Look we're nearly done here, why don't you head out early. You can get something to eat, study some more or maybe go and do some surfing. That will relax you, I mean a good night sleep before an exam is just as important as all the studying." Danni remarked with a smile at her.

"Really?" Ronnie asked, her face brightening at the prospect of escaping early before she shook her head. "I can't do that to you Danni, it's not fair on you. You've got to get home to your little munchkins, they're going to want to see you so they can smother you with kisses and hugs." Ronnie pointed out.

"It's David's turn to cook tonight so I can spare the extra fifteen minutes it's going to take to clean this place up. Go Ronnie, have fun and don't stress out too much about tomorrow okay, you're going to do great. I'll be here tomorrow on the morning shift until three so if you want to pop in afterwards to talk about it then you know where I'll be. I'll make sure I make your favourite muffins tomorrow just in case you decide to come in." Danni told the younger girl who grinned at her.

"There's no way I'm missing out if you're making those muffins. I'll head out now then but next time I'm working late and you're working late, you get to leave early while I close the shop up. I won't take no for an answer." Ronnie promised as she turned and jogged towards the back of the shop where there was the small employee room was. She emerged a moment later with her bag. "Bye Danni girl, thanks again for this I really appreciate it." Ronnie said, blowing Danni a kiss as she made her way to the door.

"Sure Ronnie, good luck tomorrow though you won't need it." Danni responded with a wave of her own to her.

"Oh I'll need it, that's for sure" The younger girl said, pulling the door open, her voice changing becoming more professional. "I'm sorry Sir, you're too late we're just closing up." She told whoever was at the door before she looked back at Danni again "Bye Danni, thanks again for this."

Danni looked up to see Ronnie disappear through the door leaving a bemused man in the doorway looking after her before he looked towards Danni. Danni swallowed, her heart skipping a beat for a moment at the sight of the handsome face from yesterday. The same one who she had found herself thinking of throughout the rest of the day.

"Hi, sorry but she's right we're closed now, you'll have to come tomorrow if you want something" Danni called out to him, frowning slightly when he moved into the room leaving the door open behind him.

"Yeah so I gathered from what the blue haired girl said." He commented ruefully sticking his hands into his pockets remaining near the door as though he didn't want her to feel uneasy. "I meant to come earlier but we had a case and it was on the other end of the island. I'm Steve by the way Steve McGarrett, we met yesterday. I don't know if you remember me? I came by during the morning."

"I remember you, you're the one who brought four of all my pastries; hopefully you liked them" Danni said with a soft smile at him.

"That might be the understatement of the century there. I had to fight my team to even get one with the way my team attacked them" Steve commented with a shake of his head.

"So your name is Steve McGarrett? Are you the same Steve McGarrett who is the head of 50 here on the island? The governor's task force?" Danni asked, tilting her head to the side, her eyes widening when he nodded at her, his blue eyes scanning her face in a way which made her heart quicken. She looked away, glancing over her shoulder at the coffee machine which she had yet to start cleaning. "Well I guess since you keep the island safe the least I can do is get you a coffee" She said with a shrug. "What do you want? Could you get the door and lock it, I don't want people to come in."

Steve smiled at her, closing the door behind him and locking it before he moved towards the counter, watching as Danni grabbed a clean mug and looked up to him with a questioning look.

"I'm good with just a black coffee" Steve commented, leaning his forearms against the counter and smiling at her.

"Just a black coffee it is then" Danni remarked, quickly preparing the drink and passing it over to Steve who took it from her with a smile, taking a seat at the counter.

"Thanks for this" He said, breathing on the hot liquid before he took a sip. "So tell me about yourself Danni, other than the fact that you own this bakery. Where did you come from originally?"

"I moved here from New Jersey with my two children a short time ago. It's different from what I'm used to but I actually like it here" Danni told him. "What about you? Have you always lived here?" She asked him curiously.

"I was born here and I lived here until I was fifteen but then I went to the mainland; moved to Maryland and remained there until a few months ago when I came back out here, the Governor gave me the taskforce and I decided to stay." Steve commented, looking away from her for a moment. Danni stayed quiet for a moment before she spoke, a hesitant note to her voice.

"I read about your father in the newspaper. I'm sorry for your loss Steve, I can't imagine what you went through. Did you catch the man responsible for it?" She asked, meeting his eyes when he looked back at her.

"I thought I had" He said, a bitter tone to his voice. "I thought that I had ended him but it turns out that a round of bullets wasn't enough and he somehow survived. We've got no idea where he is at the moment."

"That's got to be tough on you" Danni said softly, dropping her eyes as she began cleaning again.

"One of the toughest things I have to deal with. I keep thinking…" his voice trailed off as he shook his head. "It doesn't matter"

Danni made a knowing sound at the back of her throat, studying his face closely, recognising the pain and guilt in his eyes, pain and guilt which she was used to seeing in her own eyes.

"You keep thinking that if only you had gotten there in time that maybe you could have made a difference. You look back and replay everything to see whether you missed something, something which could have stopped it happening in the first place. Hundreds of questions go round your head until you feel like you're going insane with them and on top of it all there's that guilt you feel, it's suffocating, dragging you down until you wonder if you're lost for good."

"Danni" Steve said quietly, his hand twitching round the mug as though he wanted to reach out for her though she was thankful that he didn't.

She had already said too much to him.

"I've got to close up now" Danni said, cutting him off before he could say anything else to her. "We normally close at five so you should try and get here before then if you want a coffee in future."

He nodded, looking away from her before he drained the rest of his mug and passed it to her.

"I'll make sure I'll do that. Thanks for the coffee, I'll see you tomorrow Danni"

Danni nodded, watching as Steve came to his feet and moved towards the door, unlocking and pulling it open. He stopped for a moment, looking back at her before he nodded and left the shop.

Danni moved quickly round the counter and locked the door behind him before she moved back to the counter, feeling shaken by the encounter.

There was something different about Steve. The only problem was the fact that she didn't know what it was.

* * *

Author note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you, if you've taken the time to review, follow or make the story into a favourite!**


	5. Chapter Five

Ensoleillement

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Catherine Rollins, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Eric 'E-train' Russo, Stan Edwards, Rachel Edwards, Grace Williams, Mary McGarrett and Lori Weston do not belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, David Russell, Libby Russell Josh Richardson, Summer Richardson, Ronnie Chen and Kevin Matthews do however belong to me so please don't use them without asking permission first. I might have missed some people out so if you come across someone you don't recognise then they belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here's is the next chapter of Ensoleillement for you all.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out to you, my muse hasn't been playing ball recently but thankfully she seems to be playing ball with me today.**

 **I'm a little downhearted by the lack of reviews my stories are getting, it's hard to know whether people are enjoying them, whether they like my writing style or even if I should carry on writing. I'm trying to remain upbeat and remind myself that I write these stories because I want to see them so yeah.**

 **I really like this Universe so while I still love it I shall keep writing it, I am definitely planning on finishing all the stories I've started and I have a few I'd still like to write so we'll see how it goes, as long as one person is enjoying my work I'll keep writing.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the next chapter of Ensoleillement.**

Overall Summary

 **Danni moved to Hawaii to get away from everything and to heal after the death of her husband. What she didn't expect was Steve McGarrett bursting into her life and taking over it. Danni isn't sure she's ready for another relationship but that isn't going to stop Steve from trying to convince her otherwise, by any means necessary. (McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

" **So are we ever going to talk about that hottie who keeps coming in to see you every day or are we just going to pretend that he doesn't exist?"**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards (Danchel)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Richardson / Danni Richardson (DD)**

 **Meka Hanamoa / Amy Hanamoa (Memy)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards (Danchel)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Richardson / Danni Richardson (DD)**

 **Meka Hanamoa / Amy Hanamoa (Memy)**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"So are we ever going to talk about that hottie who keeps coming in to see you every day or are we just going to pretend that he doesn't exist?"

Danni Richardson smiled at the comment, her eyes flickering upwards from the dough she was kneading to focus on Amy who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, a wide grin on her face which Danni recognised instantly as trouble.

She loved the other woman, she truly did especially when Amy had taken her and her two children in as a member of her Ohana but she was well aware of the faults the other woman had and one of those faults was her inability to let something go once she had her mind set on something, clearly Danni's daily visitor had attracted the other woman's attention and if it had attracted Amy's attention it had attracted the rest of her team's attention.

"Which hottie would that be?" Danni asked mildly, tilting her head to the side for a moment, she felt her mouth curl into a smile so she quickly ducked it, focusing back on her task, finding it strangely relaxing. Amy snorted at her.

"Are you really playing this game with me Danielle?" She demanded with a shake of her head as she came further into the room.

"Who is out front serving at the moment?" Danni queried softly, leaning back and picking up the cutter from the surface of the table.

"Eric and Kevin" Amy answered promptly, knowing that Danni would never talk if she was concerned about the front of house. "We're fairly busy but nothing that the two of them can't handle. Have you heard what Eric wants everyone to call him now?"

"Yeah E-train" Danni answered with a laugh. "I told him that I'd think about it, I'm guessing you gave him a straight out no while the others are no doubt calling him by it."

"Kevin definitely is" Amy said, moving to the table Danni was working on and leaning against it, her eyes fixed on Danni as the other woman swiftly cut out the shapes she wanted, putting them on a tray. "So come on, tell me about him because damn girl, he is a fine specimen of man."

"Best not let Meka hear you talking like that." Danni remarked with a shake of her head picking up the filled tray and moving to the oven, she pulled it open, placing it in and closed it, setting the timer before she turned back to Amy. "I don't know what to tell you about the guy Amy because I don't really know anything about him."

"Yeah? Well how about you tell me what you do know and maybe if you're as interested as he is in you, I can do some digging and find out exactly who he is and if he's good enough for you."

"His name is Steve McGarrett and he's the head of the 50 taskforce on the island. He started coming here on Monday so five days ago and that's all I can tell you because I don't know more, we've only spoken to each other once or twice because I'm normally out here. You've served him, you probably already know more than I do."

"That's Steve McGarrett?" Amy demanded, looking over her shoulder towards the doorway, her eyes widening in surprise. "He's not quite what I expected him to be like." She stated, looking back towards Danni with a slight frown.

"You've heard of him then?" Danni asked, looking at her for a second before she headed over to the sink and turned the tap on.

"Everyone has heard of him Danielle, he took Meka's partner from him which is how I know him. Meka was pissed, he really like Danny even though he came from New Jersey" Amy said with a shake of her head, surprised when Danni turned to her, her eyes wide.

"Danny from New Jersey? Do you mean Danny Williams?" She demanded, her mouth falling open when Amy nodded at her, shooting her a questioning look when Danni made a sound of disbelief. "Danny is here, I knew he moved to follow his kid and his ex-wife but I didn't know he had picked Hawaii, or rather Rachel had picked Hawaii."

"You know Danny?" Amy asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes and no. Williams and I worked in the same precinct as each other, we were in Homicide but on different shifts, so it was a more a passing acquaintance. He tended to work the night shift and I worked the day shift. It was easier that way with Duncan and me because he worked from home so he could take care of Josh and Summer while I worked and then we would swap and I would look after them when I got home." She remarked, her eyes darkening as she thought back to Duncan.

"You know Meka and I are throwing a BBQ tomorrow, I was going to ask you and the kids to come anyway but I do know that Meka has somehow convinced Danny to come as well. Grace won't be there because apparently from what Danny was telling Meka over the phone she will be with her mother for the weekend. You could catch up with him maybe, if you know him then it's safe to assume that he knows you as well."

"Tomorrow sounds good though we'll see if Williams does remember me." Danni said thoughtfully, her mind going back to the blond man who she remembered. "He had an amazing arrest record" She frowned slightly, turning back to Amy. "Why were you asking me about McGarrett anyway?"

"Oh, because he's outside in the shop clearly looking for you, there's a big queue so he's probably still there." Amy said, her face breaking out into a grin. "Maybe you should go out and say hello to him?"

"Amy" Danni said, her voice trailing off.

"I'm not saying date the guy but it is polite, he's certainly boosting our sales up with the amount he buys" Amy pointed out, turning to the side and picking up one of the tray to the side which was filled with freshly cooked gingerbread men. "Why don't you take this out, the counter is looking a bit empty after the lunch rush" she suggested with an innocent expression on her face.

"If I don't then you're not going to let this go any time soon are you?" She asked her friend, laughing when Amy considered her question for a second before she shook her head.

"Nope, if anything I'll be even worse than I am now" the older woman promised. Danni sighed, drying her hand and moved towards Amy, taking the tray and giving her a look.

"I don't want to hear a word about this for the rest of the day" She stated before she headed to the door, using her hip to push it open and stepped out into the main room, her eyes scanning it, a smile coming to her face when she saw how crowded it was, each table was taken and the queue to the counter was long, the soft music she always had playing blended in nicely with the hum of conversation and laughing creating a pleasant atmosphere.

"Thank god you're here boss, I thought people were about to cause a riot. They all want the pastries." Eric commented, reaching up and running his hand through his dark hair, his dark eyes flickering over to Danni.

"The gingerbread men are done, the muffins are about to come out as well, in fact here they are now" Danni said, glancing back in time to see Amy exit the kitchen holding the tray of muffins. "The coffee cake and chocolate fudge cake have ten more minutes and then they'll be out as well." Danni told the younger man who shot her a relieved look.

"Danni, just so you know that guy over there is waiting for you" Kevin piped up from where he was dealing with the coffee, his green eyes meeting hers briefly before he nodded to the end of the counter where McGarrett was standing, holding a cup holder with four coffees in it and a bag of something as well.

"Right, thanks Kev" Danni said, quickly placing the gingerbread tray into the display cabinet before she headed to the end of the counter ignoring the fact that Amy, Kevin and Eric were watching from the corner of their eyes while pretending not to. "Hi, Steve right?" She commented mildly, swallowing hard when she met his gaze. The man really was unfairly attracted.

"Steve McGarrett but I think you already knew that" He responded, his mouth curling up into a smile which Danni couldn't help but reply to with a smile of her own.

"Maybe" was all she said, glancing around her before she looked back at him. "So what can I do for you, Kev said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask if you wanted to get a coffee with me sometime but then I figured that maybe since you own and work in a coffee shop that coffee would be the last thing you would want to get so I thought maybe, if you were free say tomorrow, you would like to go out and get a drink with me, maybe have some dinner together." He offered.

"Like a date?" Danni asked, her eyes widening when he nodded at her. Danni breathed out, shooting him an apologetic look "I… I actually have plans tomorrow, Meka and Amy are throwing a BBQ and I've already said I'd go, maybe you could leave me your number and I can message you when I'm next free?" She suggested, watching as he reached into one of the pocket of his cargo pants and pulled out a card.

"Have you got a pen?" He asked her. Danni blinked before she nodded, moving to the back of the counter and picking up the pen which they kept by the phone so they could write down phoned in orders. She moved back to him and handed it to him.

"There you go" she stated.

"Thanks" He said as he flipped the card over and wrote something on it, handing it and the pen back to her. "That's my personal cell number and my home number, the numbers on the front are my work numbers, you can get me on them at any time, I tend to wake up early and work late so don't worry about the time when you call." He told her.

Danni nodded, taking the card and looking at it before she lowered her hand.

"Great, I'll erm… give you a call or a text or something" She said, watching as his eyes narrowed thoughtfully at her.

"Maybe I could take your number as well?" He suggested. Danni stared at him for a moment before she smiled.

"Maybe some other time" She said "I mean it's not as if you don't know how to find me."

"Boss, sorry to interrupt but have we got an ETA on the chocolate fudge cake?" Eric called out, Danni glanced over her shoulder at him before she looked back at Steve.

"Duty calls" She said with a smile before she turned and headed back towards the kitchen, she could almost feel his gaze burning into her back. Breathing out she stepped back into the kitchen, looking at the card again before she moved further in, unsurprised when the door opened and Amy came into the room.

"Soooooo? How did that go? What did he want exactly?" The older woman queried, her dark eyes twinkling as she looked at Danni who glanced at her over her shoulder.

"He wants to take me out for dinner and drinks and gave me his number" Danni said, looking down at the card again.

"That's good isn't it? Did you give him your number?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow when Danni shook her head at her. "Why not? I mean you are planning to call him right?"

"I don't know" Danni said. "I mean let's be honest Amy, I'm a single mother with two young children who need me. No one wants to get involved with that regardless of what they think. Why would he be any different? I don't want to start something with someone, grow to like him and then be dumped because he decides he doesn't want to be a father to two kids who aren't his."

"You don't know that McGarrett would be like that, he genuinely seems to be interested in you." Amy pointed out, frowning slightly when Danni snorted at the comment.

"Let's see how interested he'll be when he meets my children" Danni pointed out before she sighed. "Look I'm not saying I won't call him, I promise I'll think about it, maybe one dinner and drinks won't be so bad."

"Exactly" Amy said with a nod as she came to Danni's side, dropping her hand onto Danni's shoulder and squeezing it. "One date couldn't hurt."

* * *

Author note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you, if you've taken the time to review, follow or make the story into a favourite!**


End file.
